Apuestale al Amor
by Gissa
Summary: Darien Chiba un exitoso hombre, lo tiene todo, dinero, mujeres, sin embargo su vida se basa en las apuestas que hace con su prima esmeralda, que pasara cuando a su vida llegue Serena Tsukino
1. La Apuesta

PROLOGO

Darien Chiba un exitoso hombre, lo tiene todo, dinero, mujeres, sin embargo su vida se basa en las apuestas que hace con su prima esmeralda con quien lleva una relación de puro placer, todo en su vida es perfecto hasta el día en que una apuesta lo llevará a conocer a Serena Tsukino, el hace la apuesta, ella es su objetivo, el nunca pierde, logrará su cometido o se rendirá ante su prima, el trato es lograr que Serena se enamore perdidamente de él, todo se vale, solo una condición: no enamorarse, podrá el mujeriego de Darien Chiba lograr su objetivo ó tal vez caerá ante la dulzura de serena

LA APUESTA

El sol brillaba en la mansión Chiba, hoy era un día muy especial, se celebraba el cumpleaños del heredero de la más grande empresa de construcciones de todo el Japón CHIBA .

Tras unas cortinas de seda blanca se empezaban a filtrar los rayos de sol, un joven empezaba a abrir los ojos, se levanta de la cama King size, y como es acostumbrado para el se dirige al baño, abre la llave de la regadera y de un solo golpe entra, el jabón se escurre por su cuerpo y por un instante se relaja, se envuelve una toalla en la cintura y con la ayuda de otra se seca el cabello. Su habitación es inmensa, finamente decorada, se dirige a su gran armario, en donde comienza a elegir el traje que utilizará hoy. Finalmente se decide por una camisa de vestir en seda negra, un pantalón igualmente negro, zapatos casuales de cuero negro y el cinturón.

Se observa en el espejo y sonríe, es alto, con un cuerpo atlético, no por nada trabaja en el dos horas diarias en el gimnasio, sus ojos color azul zafiro, demuestran una seguridad y pircadía únicas, esto lo hace irresistible a las mujeres, su cabello negro azabache el cual peina con ambas manos, _perfecto_, piensa. Toma las llaves de su ferrari, su blackberry y su cartera, se da un último vistazo y nuevamente sonríe.

Si, hoy era su cumpleaños, baja rápidamente las escaleras de la gran mansión, había demasiado movimiento, y no era para menos la madre de Darien, Diana Chiba, era conocida por su buen gusto y por organizar las mejores fiestas de sociedad, él dio una mirada rápida a todo, habían técnicos de iluminación y de sonido instalando sus aparatos, el bufet se estaba sirviendo, su madre dando órdenes, en fin todo un caos, hasta que se encontró con su hermana

-Buenos días hermanito, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- dijo esto una mujer muy hermosa de largos cabellos negros que casi lanza al piso a darien con su abrazo

-Gracias Rei ,pequeño demonio, por cierto no has visto a papá-

-No, pero Darien, no me digas que hoy vas a trabajar, es tu cumpleaños- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Es que necesito revisar los contratos con los blackmoon-

-Ayy, dejale eso a papá-

-Pero mira nada más, que guapo estas hoy, no me digas que hoy invitaste a tu novia y por eso te arreglaste así-

-Que cosas dices rei, es mi cumpleaños, y debo verme bien guapo, aunque yo sé que soy por demás irresistible-

-Tienes razón primito-dijo una mujer de esbelta figura que venía acercándose, llevaba puesto un vestido muy ajustado en color negro y su cabello color esmeralda lo llevaba suelto con finas ondas -Feliz cumpleaños- se acercó para abrazarlo y le susurro al oído, _espera a ver el regalo que te tengo_-

-Gracias Esmeralda-

-Oye Esmeralda que te pasa, acaso estas tan vieja que ya no te fijas por donde caminas, casi me lanzas al piso- dijo rei muy enojada

-Ay primita lo siento, pero como eres tan invisible, que puedo hacer yo-

-Mira Esmeralda, yo que tu me voy con cuidado, porque ni tu maridito te va a querer después que te deje estampada en la pared como calcomanía-

-Basta ya, no peleen por mi, yo me reparto entre las dos-dijo Darien divertido, pero rei le lanzó una mirada asesina-Chicas no comiencen con sus peleas es mi cumpleaños, por favor.

-Darien cielo, tu no te preocupes yo me voy pero regreso más tarde eh- y le guiñe un ojo

Mientras tanto una mujer de largos y lisos cabellos se acercaba, su porte y elegancia eran únicos, en realidad era muy hermosa a pesar de los años, su piel blanca contrastaba a la perfección con su cabello negro y sus ojos azul intenso, los mismos ojos de Darien, portaba un vestido blanco, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas el diseño era sencillo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermoso.

-Hijo, mi amor, feliz cumpleaños- dijo acercándose y regalándole un afectuoso abrazo

-Gracias mamá, y a qué hora debo regresar para la fiesta-

-No hijo hoy es tu cumpleaños, no vas a ir a trabajar -

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Darien hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que solo disfrútalo-

-Está bien mamá, pero conste que lo hago solo por ti-

-Hermanito, yo me voy tengo que hacer unas compras con mis amigas-

-Rei, no te olvides de regresar temprano para la fiesta-dijo su mamá retirándose y despidiéndose de sus dos hijos

-Hay, esas fastidiosas, porque no traes a esa rubia…como se llama….? ella si es divertida-

-Ahhh, Mina, ja, ni lo sueñes, ella tiene novio, y es precioso se llama yaten kou, además estás loco si piensas que traeré a mis mejores amigas para que caigan en tus redes hermanito, te conozco muy bien…-

-Que! Pero si soy prácticamente un ángel caído del cielo-

-ja jaja, hermanito, lo de ángel caído no te lo discuto pero es porque eres el mismísimo diablo.-

-Además, no me interesa tus amigas no son tan atractivas ¬ _¬-

-Ya me canse de oírte, me voy, hoy llega serena del viaje que hizo a Londres y voy a encontrarme con ella-

-Oye rei y esa tal serena es bonita?-

-Sí, quieres conocerla?-

-Solo si es bonita-

- Ja ja no te la voy a presentar, con esa carita que te gastas, puedes conseguir cualquier mujer, pero no mis amigas

- Reconoces entonces que soy encantador-

-Darien, no puedo ni siquiera moverme, tu ego es tan grande, que ocupa toda, la mansión, me voy adiós- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, no cabía duda de que ellos eran muy unidos.

Mientras tanto Darien se dedicó a observar todo lo que su mamá estaba preparando para la fiesta, camino por el jardín de rosas mirando la decoración que tenía el lugar, hasta que sintió que alguien se colgaba de su brazo.

-Primita, que grata es tu presencia-

-Gracias, pero sabes, estoy muy aburrida, hace cuanto que no apostamos algo?, eso hace nuestra relación más interesante-

-Y que tienes en mente- dijo Darien muy atento

-Ya se!

-Dime lo que sea, sabes me encantan los retos-

-Hace cuanto, que una niña inocente no cae en tus redes-

-No lo sé, ya sabes que pasada la apuesta esas mujeres no significan absolutamente nada para mí-

-Entonces está decidido, tienes que seducir a una chica, hacer que se enamore completamente de ti y lo más importante tiene que ser virgen-

-Está bien, espera un momento porque tiene que ser virgen-

-Porque, al lograr que se enamore de ti, la prueba más grande de ello será entregarte su virginidad-

-ja ja que mente más retorcida tienes, y que gano yo con eso-

-Si tu ganas yo hago lo que sea que me pidas- dijo muy insinuante-pero si yo gano tienes que darme 10% de tus acciones-

-Qué, mis acciones! Estas loca no te pienso dar lo que me pides-

-Eso, querido hace interesante esta apuesta-

…

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto una joven rubia descendía del avión, estaba emocionada de volverse a encontrar con sus amigas, siempre ha sido una mujer independiente desde que dejó su casa en Londres ,para ir a estudiar Arquitectura en la mejor Universidad La prestigiosa Universidad de Hosei, fue ahí donde conoció a Rei Chiba, también estudiaba arquitectura , y ella a su vez le presento a todo su grupo de amigas, entre ellas Minako Aino, más conocida como Mina, quién estudiaba Artes Escénicas, Lita Kino, quien estudiaba Hotelería Y Turismo y Amy Mizuno quien es la mejor médico-cirujano de Tokio.

Todas ellas al momento de conocerse se volvieron inseparables, además formaban parte del exclusivo círculo de la más alta sociedad de la ciudad, sin embargo Serena no hablaba mucho de su familia, pero según conocían sus amigas, era hija del hombre más influyente de Londres, pero del resto, a que se dedica, como es, no tenían idea, Serena, siempre fue muy reservada en el tema.

…

-Estas soñando, si piensas que voy a darte el 10% de mis acciones-

-Entonces guapo, no te conviene perder-

Entonces, acepto, pero conste que me darás lo que yo pida-

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas-

Y…cuáles son las reglas?

Mmm….ya sé, tendrás máximo un mes y podrás utilizar cualquier truco para que caiga rendida a tus pies-

-Genial-

Pero, no lo olvides, debe ser virgen, sino la apuesta se anula-

Y como demonios voy a encontrar una virgen?-

Tranquilo, yo me encargo de eso, Ah, primito lo más importante, no te puedes enamorar de ella-

J aja, no me hagas reír, enamorarme yo?, si como no, yo no conozco eso-

Así? Entonces cuál es tu relación con Melisa Alfa-

Celosa primita?

De quién? De ella? Ja, pero si no me llega a los talones-

Sabes perfecto, que mi relación con ella es por puro interés-

Así….-

Si, si logro que la familia de ella se asocie con la nuestra, CHIBA CONSTRUCCIONS será indestructible-

…

En el aeropuerto

-Oigan ya era hora de que Serena llegara-

-No seas histérica rei, ya aparecerá- dijo Mina

-Además como dice el dicho las malas noticias siempre llegan rápido-

-Ay Mina, no es así, es las malas noticias llegan primero- respondió Lita

-Tranquilas chicas, mejor levantemos el letrero, no lo olvidaste verdad Mina?-dijo Amy

-Je je claro que no!, aquí está, que poca confianza me tienen!-

A lo lejos el cuarteto observo a Serena, llevaba un vestido rosa pálido, que enmarcaba su esbelta figura, se veía radiante, llevaba el pelo suelto el cual caía sobre sus hombros en delicadas ondas doradas, su maquillaje era muy sutil, simplemente se veía hermosa.

-Es ella!, Serena, Serena!- dijo muy emocionada Rei levantando sus manos-rápido Mina el cartel

-Si, Mi capitán!-

La hermosa rubia esbozo una sonrisa, al ver a sus amigas, levantando el cartel que decía: "BIENVENIDA SERENA"

Rápidamente se dirigió a sus mejores amigas, a quienes había extrañado un montón.

-Chicas!-

-Serena!, gritaron al unísono- y se fundieron en un fuerte y caluroso abrazo grupal

-Las extrañe mucho-

-Igual nosotras- dijo amy totalmente emocionada

-Porqué demoraste tanto sere tonta, me preocupe- dijo rei fingiendo enfando

-Rei, no sabes cuánto extrañe que me dijeras así!-dijo la rubia quien se lanzaba para abrazarla, mientras el resto reía, ellas si que se llevaban bien

-Ya serena basta, la pobre Rei, solo tolera esos abrazos de Nicolas-

-Mina, también extrañe tus comentarios "tan oportunos"-

-Ja ja La Gran Mina Aino, es única!-

-Porque no vamos a un café así conversamos mas a gusto- expreso Lita

-Claro, vamos – dijo amy-

…..

-Primo, primo, eres muy ambicioso-

-Mira, quien habla, ya sabes que yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero-dijo con su seductora voz acercándose a su los labios de Esmeralda

-Sí, y que otras habilidades tienes-respondió por demás insinuante-

Estaban a punto de darse un beso, cuando escucharon pasos acercándose, rápidamente tomaron una postura totalmente relajada, ellos si eran unos descarados, y vieron como se acercaba Jedite el esposo de Esmeralda, un hombre extremadamente guapo, alto, ojos azules y cabellos rubios, llevaba un traje color negro, que resaltaba su atlético cuerpo, al verlo Esmeralda corrió a sus brazos.

-Mi amor- dijo esmeralda

-Preciosa, te he buscado por todas partes donde te has metido-

-He estado aquí con mi primo, conversando sobre la fiesta de esta noche-

-Hola Darien, disculpa, feliz cumpleaños-

-Hola jedite, no te preocupes, vas por la empresa?

-Si, los contratos con los Blackmoon son importantes-

-Estaré al pendiente desde mi laptop, me envías por mail el reporte-

-Si claro-

-Entonces, ya te vas mi amor?- preguntó Esmeralda viendo de reojo a Darien

-Si hermosa tengo trabajo que hacer-dijo dándole un beso en los labios

-Nos vemos Darien- dijo emprendiendo la marcha

-Adios jedite- dijo Darien sonriendo

Una vez lejos Jedite, Darien se aseguró que nadie lo viera, tomo de la mano a Esmeralda y la besó fieramente, ella se aferró fuertemente a su cuello, mientras él se dedicaba a morder su labio inferior, se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, darien agarró fuertemente la mano de esmeralda y la llevo rápidamente dentro de la casa.

-Nos pueden ver- dijo ella toda agitada

-Pero el riesgo me encanta y a ti también, no lo niegues, además quiero mi regalo de cumpleaños-

-Eso es en la noche-

-Entonces dame un adelanto-

-A donde me llevas- dijo mientras entraban por la cocina y recorrían la sala

-A mi habitación-

Ya en los pasillos de las alcobas, Darien volvió su mirada para asegurarse de que nadie los viera una vez más tranquilo, abrió la puerta y entraron rápidamente, allí no espero más para devorar nuevamente a Esmeralda, era una batalla campal, y a ella no le justaba perder, así que tomando el control de la situación, empujó a darien a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas, el pelinegro que hasta ahora había permanecido inmóvil, acarició la espalda de la mujer y la apretó fuertemente para que ella sintiera lo excitado que estaba ,lentamente comenzó a descender el cierre del vestido de esmeralda, mientras ella atacaba su boca con lujuria, bajo completamente el vestido hasta la altura del vientre, todo entre ellos era adrenalina pura, pero esta vez las cosas, no estarían a su favor.

-Alguno de ustedes vió a mi hijo- preguntó Diana a sus empleados

-Señora lo vimos que se dirigía a su habitación-

-Que raro, bueno iré a verlo y por favor sigan trabajando-ordenó

-Si señora-respondieron sus empleados

La lujuria los devoraba, pero Darien pudo sentir los pasos de alguien acercándose, alejó a esmeralda rápidamente, quién lo miró desconcertada

-Qué demonios te sucede!-exclamo furiosa

-Baja la voz, alguien viene-

-Que!, y ahora que hacemos?

-Ve al baño, pero rápido!-

Mientras esmeralda acomodaba su vestido y se dirigía al baño, Darien rápidamente tomo su laptop y se sentó en la cama, fingiendo que revisaba su correo. De repente la puerta que estaba entreabierta fue empujada revelando la figura de Diana, al verla Darien sintió preocupación al tener escondida a Esmeralda en el baño.

-Mamá!-_si no hubiera detenido a Esmeralda, no estaría vivo-_pensó

_Continuará…_

Pd: Hay es mi primer fic, será una historia bastante interesante, si les gusto o alguna sugerencia, porfis, porfis, déjenme un review, gracias


	2. Preparativos

PREPARATIVOS

-Mi amor, deja eso, es tu cumpleaños, disfrútalo, además te quería agradecer…-

-Agradecer?, que mamá?

-Que hayas dormido aquí, mi amor, desde que te fuiste ya casi no te veo, además siempre serás mi bebé- dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

-_Que vieja para latosa_-pensó esmeralda que escuchaba todo desde el baño

-Mamá, ya sabes que yo s..- le corto

-No mientas Darién, son contadas las veces que me visitas, te la pasas en el trabajo , sabes siempre recuerdo cuando eras pequeño y no te alejabas de mi ni siquiera un instante, eras un amor- le dijo nostálgica y retirándole la laptop

-Mamá, lo siento tanto, prometo hacer lo posible por estar más cerca de ti- le dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando junto a su madre

-Si, mi amor, además debes sentar cabeza, conseguir una buena mujer y darme un nieto tan lindo como tú, para poder consentirlo- Darién miro horrorizado a su madre.

-Ay, hijo no me mires así, además crees que no estoy enterada de tus amoríos con esa chica…..Melisa Alfa y de las demás mujeres -

-Mamá, no te pongas celosa-dijo Darién divertido

-No, estoy celosa, solo que quiero que encuentres una mujer a la cual tú puedas amar y seas feliz-

-Así como mi padre y tú-dijo tomando la mano de su madre y besándola

….

En otra parte de la ciudad en uno de los rascacielos más lujosos ubicado en la bahía de Tokio, se observaba imponente el nombre CHIBA , todo ese emporio estaba envuelto en un aura de poder y de dinero. Un hombre de edad madura, cabello negro con algunos mechones blancos debido al paso de los años, ojos negros como la noche dotados de una tristeza infinita, suspira, mientras se recarga en el gran ventanal de su oficina ubicada en el último piso, la oficina de la presidencia para él, fue su lugar de estancia durante largos años, ahora se encontraba recordando como inició todo, con unos cuantos dólares en el bolsillo y un gran sueño, hacer del apellido chiba, un icono de poder, lo había logrado con esfuerzo, mucho esfuerzo y algo de suerte, había encontrado el amor en una mujer maravillosa hija de un influyente empresario y así juntos con apoyo lograron todo lo que hoy tenían , ella siempre fue el motor de su lucha, luego llegaron los hijos, Darien era la viva imagen de su padre, inteligente, audaz, sin embargo era todo un playboy no había mujer que él no tuviera, sonrío, recordaba que su hijo había estado con top models, había tenido líos con mujeres casadas, además de muchos problemas con las hijas de sus socios, su última víctima Melisa Alfa, pero reconocía que el amor no había tocado la puerta de su hijo y eso lo llenaba de tristeza, su hija Rei era idéntica a su madre, una bola de energía a punto de estallar, daba gracias por su familia y por tener el amor de ellos, pero su tiempo estaba contado, cada minuto que corría, era un minuto en contra para él, tenía cáncer, no le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Diana, ella estaba tan feliz por organizar el cumpleaños de Darien, que no quería arruinar su felicidad, tal vez este sea el último cumpleaños que pueda compartir con sus hijos y esposa. De pronto una llamada interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Señor Chiba, el Señor Jedaite quiere hablar con usted- dijo Mimet la secretaía

-Que pase-respondió con voz cansada

Con paso firme jedaite empujo la gran puerta caoba, que lo separaba de uno de los hombres más poderosos de Tokio, cada vez que entraba en la oficina de Mamoru se sentía como en otro mundo, el piso era de nogal americano, las paredes pintadas en color crema y adornadas estratégicamente con pinturas famosísimas, la que mas destacaba era Guernica de Picasso, habían muebles en color café oscuro ubicados en la parte derecha de la oficina para atender las reuniones con los ejecutivos extranjeros, al fondo un inmenso ventanal que daba un panorama único de Tokio y el vistoso escritorio de roble en el que se encontraba Mamoru

-Buenos días Mamoru, he venido a traerte personalmente los informes con respecto a los BlackMoon.-sonrío Jedaite

…..

-Y Bien Serena cuéntanos, como te fue en Londres-dijo Ami

-Pues, fue un poco cansado, papá quería que me quedara a trabajar allá, pero yo le dije que aquí podría encontrar algo, además aquí está mi hogar…ustedes- dijo Serena con emoción

-Me parece muy buena tu decisión-apoyo Mina

-Bueno, yo te ayudaré a encontrar algo…mi papá está buscando personal en el Área de arquitectos y bueno podríamos ingresar las dos, seguro lo lograremos, a pesar de no tener experiencia, que dices serena-

-Pues veras Rei…-

-Vas o te llevo!-dijo demandante

-Pero Rei yo n…-

-Yo te ayudo-dijo Mina-además aprovecho y visito al bomboncito de tu hermano, ese hombre está como quiere y como yo quiero-

-Mina!-dijo Lita- tú ya tienes a yaten

-Sip, pero él no se va a enterar, verdad Rei- dijo Mina con ojos chiquitos, mientras Rei rodaba los ojos

-Oye Rei, por cierto hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hermano, porque no la llevas para que hablen con tu papá- dijo Lita

-Es cierto!-dijo Mina-a mi también llévame!, Darien espérame la Gran Mina Aino te dará tu regalote de cumpleaños. YO!je je

Todas quedaron viendo a mina quien se había levantado con la mano en alto

-Mina tranquilízate!-dijo Ami- Rei no te llevara! Porque eres capaz de saltarle a Darien cuando lo veas, además entiéndelo ya tienes a yaten, recuerda como lo perseguías en la Universidad, hasta que por fin cayó-

-Que aburridas! Está bien no voy!- dijo Mina molesta

-Por otra parte Lita tiene razón, ven serena a la fiesta y hablamos con papá-dijo rei

-Sí, pero, y si no le agrado?-

-Serena, eres la persona más dulce del mundo, seguro le caerás bien!-

-Eso es lo que dice Ante-recordó Serena con algo de nostalgia

-Ante? Quien es Ante Serena?- djo Mina con cuernitos de diablo

-Ah, no es nadie, olvídenlo-dijo nerviosa-estaba pensando en voz alta

-Bueno está decidido irás, eso significa-Rei y Mina se miraron entre sí, asintieron y gritaron al unísono

-VAMOS DE COMPRAS!-

Serena las miraba horrorizada, pasarían horas de compras, siempre fue un problema con ellas, busco ayuda con la mirada en Lita y Ami pero ambas se hicieron las desentendidas_, vaya amigas_ -pensó

-Ami verdad que hoy habíamos quedado de enseñarte mi nueva receta- dijo Lita a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo, mientras serena veía como Rei y Mina hablaban sobre moda, tendencias, colores.

-Ehh, es cierto! Vamos?-

-Si!vamos!-dijo Lita mientras se levantaban

-Esperen-dijo Serena-no se van a ir verdad?

-Lo siento-dijo Ami en voz baja-Adios!suerte Serena te llamamos luego-dijo Lita mientras empujaba a Ami a la salida

-Bien Serena, vámonos-dijo Rei

….

En la mansión Chiba

-Así Darien, como tu padre y yo-respondió Diana- voy abajo tengo mucho por hacer-

-Bien mamá- dijo darien_-rayos Esmeralda no me acordé de ella_-pensó

-Yo bajo en un instante-

Y observó como Diana se alejaba de ahí, rápidamente fue hasta el baño y vió a Esmeralda viéndose en el espejo

-Narcisista-fue lo que dijo Darien abrazándola por la espalda

-Así que mi tía, quiere nietos-

-Si, pero no los va a tener-

-Y que me dices de la "buena mujer" para que ames-

-Yo no conozco el amor, y no me hace falta-

-Será mejor que me vaya primito, no quiero inconvenientes- y salió del cuarto rumbo a su flamante Porsche rojo

…..

Mientras tanto una hermosa rubia era aturdida por dos pequeños duendecillos, que no paraban ni por un solo instante, esa mañana entraron a todas las lujosas tiendas en busca del vestido perfecto tanto para Rei como para Serena.

…..

-Esta todo perfecto Jedaite, programa la reunión con los Black lo más pronto posible-

-Sí, pero el Señor Black, ha llamado personalmente y nos ha pedido que en caso de reunión citemos a su hijo-

-Mimet-hablo Mamoru por el intercomunicador-comuníqueme con el Señor Black de inmediato

-Mamoru, debes tener cuidado, este contrato unirá las dos empresas y si algo molesta a Black esto nos restara ganancias, además no quiero sonar extremista pero este contrato es el mejor en años-habló Jedaite

-Solo quiero, dejar los puntos claros, puedes retirarte, por cierto, informaste sobre la situación a Darien-

-Sí, le acabo de enviar a su correo toda la información-

-Perfecto-dijo mientras el joven se retiraba

-Señor-hablo Mimet por el intercomunicador

-Dime Mimet-

-El Señor Black está en la línea-

-Gracias-

…

Después de recorrer varias de las más exclusivas tiendas, se decidieron por algo, Rei llevaría un vestido rojo entallado hasta la cintura y luego suelto hasta la altura de las rodillas, mientras serena portaría un vestido Negro que se amoldaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura, un diseño realmente encantador que le llegaba perfectamente hasta las rodillas y dejaba entrever sus largas y estilizadas piernas. Así pasaron el resto del día entre charlas y risas.

…..

-Black, como te encuentras un placer saludarte-

-Mamoru, como estas, los negocios van de maravilla supongo-

-Supones bien, pero el que más me interesa es el nuestro-

-Me parece bien, tengo entendido, que habrá una reunión en los próximos días-

-Justamente por eso te hablaba, piensas enviarnos a tu hijo en representación tuya, no es cierto-

-No, mi hijo ahora es el que maneja las empresas Blackmoon-

-Como?-

-Así como lo oyes, cedí la Presidencia a mi hijo, hace algunos días, no te preocupes Mamoru, se que lo que piensas, que es muy joven, que no tiene experiencia, pero te equivocas, el ha estado conmigo desde muy joven vigilando mis negocios, sabe muy bien el oficio-

-Me sorprendes Black, pero porque ese repentino cambio?-

-Mamoru, estoy viejo y cansado, además mi hija menor me da muchos disgustos, no quiso hacerse cargo de una de las filiales aquí en Londres, ella es muy buena pero se ha empecinado en mantenerse alejada de mí, que no te sorprenda mi hijo, es joven, pero no por eso deja de ser astuto-

-Bien Black, se hará como digas, yo también estoy pensando en dejarle el mando a mi hijo, si sentara cabeza y dejara de ser un mujeriego sería la mejor imagen para mi compañía, y no eso de estar envuelto en tantos problemas de faldas-

-Jajaja Mamoru, suerte con eso, mi hijo estará viajando con los ejecutivos, la próxima semana,-

-Está bien Black, te mantendré informado de todo, adiós-

-Adiós-

Cerró la llamada dispuesto a retirarse de la oficina, con el firme pensamiento de contar toda la verdad a su familia después del cumpleaños de Darién, se despidió de Mimet y salió rumbo a su casa.

Ya en casa, encontró toda una revolución pero no le sorprendió viniendo de su esposa, rápidamente se dirigió donde ella, al verlo se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Mi amor te ves cansado, que te sucede-

-Nada, no te preocupes estoy bien- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

-Dónde están mis hijos?-

-Rei salió y Darien está en el estudio-

-Voy a verlo-

Mientras el se dirigía al estudio, un lugar único para Darien y Mamoru, pues lo habían adecuado para ellos un gran escritorio caoba, provisto además de una gran bliblioteca y un ventanal que daba una vista perfecta del jardín se encontraba Darien de lo más concentrado revisando los informes que Jedaite le había enviado por correo .De pronto la puerta se abrió y dejó ver la figura de una mujer ya mayor, de cabello rizado y oscuro, ojos amables y una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, llevaba un vestido amarillo pastel, que le daba un aire de ternura, sonrío mientras se acercaba a Darien quien no había notado su presencia.

-Darien-susurro en forma maternal, mientras esté se sobresalto al escuchar su voz

-Tía!-dijo con emoción

-Hola Darien, Feliz cumpleaños mi vida- dijo ella acercándose a Darien y abrazándolo

-Y cuando llegaste?

-Hace poco, me escabullí para que Diana no me viera, le quiero dar una sorpresa-

-Tía, te extrañé mucho-

-Yo también, aún no puedo creer que ya tienes 25 años si solo ayer eras el niño al que yo perseguía para que durmiera pronto, y hoy ya eres todo un caballero…aunque no creas que no estado al tanto de todos tus romances y líos-

-Si-_es igual a mi madre-pensó_

-Hijo- dijo una voz que Darien reconoció perfectamente

-Papá-

-Luna, que sorpresa- dijo acercándose

-Mamoru, hermano-dijo abrazandolo

-Y hotaru, donde está?-preguntó Darien

-Ella se quedó en la casa que compramos, estaba muy cansada-

-Tía, eso quiere decir….-

-Si Darien, ya no voy a vivir más en Francia, me quedo en Japón-dijo con emoción

-Y la pequeña hotaru, vendrá esta noche, hace años que no la veo-

-Si Darien, y te vas a sorprender al verla, la última vez que la vista era una bebé ahora ya tiene 15 años-

-Jaja estará preciosa como mi hermanita-dijo mamoru

-Aun recuerdo lo traviesa que era-dijo Darien

-Sí, es mejor que este aquí con toda su familia, después del accidente de Suichi, ella estaba muy mal, pero ahora con ustedes, estará, feliz-

-Yo estaré feliz de estar con ella, después de todo soy como su hermano mayor, así me dice, cuando la llamo-

-Ya son dos años, desde el accidente de Tomoe-dijo Mamoru

-Es cierto, pero ahora ya nos encontramos bien, además es cierto lo que dices Darien, desde pequeña para ella has sido su hermano mayor-_recordó_ luna- voy a ver a Diana

-Se va volver loca cuando te vea-dijo Mamoru

-Ustedes son como hermanas-dijo Darien

-Si voy a verla, adiós-

Ya solos Mamoru decidió hablar con Darien

-Hijo, Feliz Cumpleaños- dijo abrazándolo

-Gracias, papá-no cabía duda de ambos, padre e hijo eran muy unidos.

-Tengo algo que decirte-

-Dime papá-

-Darien, ya estoy viejo y cansado, he decidido, dejarte la presidencia, de ahora en adelante te harás cargo de CHIBA CONTRUCCIONS-

-Papá y…-

-Hijo, tu eres el indicado, Rei se ocupara de las filiales, pero aún es muy joven y sin experiencia, pero cuando la obtenga será tan buena como tú-

-Papá, tú aún puedes seguir al mando de la empresa, no tienes porque cederme el cargo-

-Es mi desición hijo, respétala por favor, no hay mejor candidato que tú-

-Esta bien papá, gracias- dijo Darién emocionado

-Ahora solo hay que prepararnos para tu gran fiesta de cumpleaños-


	3. La Victima I parte

LA VICTIMA

Ya en la noche la mansión Chiba era adornada por las luces, que anunciaban la gran fiesta que se daría en honor al heredero del emporio más poderoso de Japón, todos aquellos que fueron invitados eran de los más altos estratos sociales.

En uno de los departamentos más lujosos de la ciudad, una joven de rubios cabellos y ojos que parecen pedazos de cielos, se preparaba para la fiesta a la que su amiga la invitó, se dio un relajante baño con esencias de rosas, una vez terminado se envolvió en un albornoz color melocotón y se dirigió a su comoda, un mueble negro que contrastaba a la perfección con su habitación minimalista, la cama provista de un espaldar negro resaltaba con el impecable edredón blanco, cojines negros ubicados en el pie del mueble, estaba ubicado paralelo a un gran cuadro de arte contemporáneo, en donde la pared negra hacía énfasis en transmitir todo lo que el artista estaba pensando cuando lo pintó, matices bancos, rojos escarlatas y negros destellantes, hacían reverenciar tan magnífica obra, en una de las esquinas estaba colocada un gran lámpara con diseños asiáticos, dándole un ambiente místico al lugar, a cada lado de la cama pequeños veladores en donde sobresalía un recuadro en donde se podía apreciar a un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos celestes, muy apuesto, junto a él, una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio , ojos canela y delicada sonrisa sostenía de la mano a un pequeño que no parecía pasar de cinco años, cabello color plata ojos idénticos a los de su madre, pero físicamente era una copia al carbón de su padre y al parecer se encontraba muy feliz, en su otro brazo se encontraba sosteniendo una pequeña vestida con un vestido rosa y unos odangos que le daban un aire de ternura, era idéntica a su madre en todo el sentido de la palabra, salvo sus ojos celestes, cual cielo en plena mañana, rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió al almario que estaba ubicado en la pared blanca frente a la cama y saco el vestido que portaría esta noche, se lo coloco y se observó en el gran espejo que había ubicado cerca del armario como este se amoldaba a su cuerpo, el vestido era negro y era acompañado por zapatillas negras de tacón alto, que al caminar resaltaba aún más la esbelta figura de Serena, llevaría el cabello en ondas que caían sobre su espalda y hombros, su cuello y muñeca serían adornados por una cadena de plata con un dije de corazón hecho en diamantes y una pulsera de plata con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes, ambos regalos de su hermano, su maquillaje dejaba al descubierto su belleza natural, al final estaba ya lista tomó su pequeña cartera de mano, salió de su departamento y se dirigió al estacionamiento en donde estaba un lamborghini negro, tomando rumbo a la masión Chiba

En la mansión, la música sonaba a todo volumen, habían llegado ya gran parte de los invitados y meseros se encontraban sirviendo bebidas, mientras tanto en la entrada de la mansión una mujer de esbelta figura, llevaba un entallado vestido rojo, zapatillas negras de tacón alto, cabello negro y liso esperaba impaciente a su amiga

-Ay, a Serena no se le quita lo impuntual por nada del mundo-decía Rei enojada

-Hermanita, que guapa- dijo Darien quien llevaba una camisa de vestir azul zafiro, que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo, un pantalón y zapatos casuales negros, el cabello negro azabache desordenado le daba un aire fresco y despreocupado

-Darien! Me asustaste-dijo Rei

-Oye! Si soy guapísimo, además te he dicho que estas bellísima-

-Gracias-

-A quién esperas? Nicholas ya está adentro-

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-Ay, no se como con ese genio que te manejas puedes tener novio-

-Porque soy simplemente adorable-

-Mejor iré a saludar a Mellisa- dijo Darien

-Pobre de tu nueva víctima-

-Solo voy a ser amable-dijo Darien

En ese momento llegó el lamborghini negro, típico de Serena, el vallet que esperaba a los autos abrió la puerta del conductor y Darien observó como unas largas piernas salían del auto, siguió el camino en ascenso hasta descubrir la dueña de esas piernas y se encontró con la esbelta figura de Serena.

-Oye Rei, quien es ella?-preguntó Darien interesado

-Es mi mejor amiga, y ni se te ocurra Darien-

Mientras Serena se acercaba, el sonido de los finos tacos resonaba, era un paso firme y decidido, ella siempre se caracterizó por tener ese aplomo y seguridad únicas en ella, observó a Rei y le sonrió y Darien decidió que esa sonrisa era su favorita

-Rei, yo también quiero que sea mi mejor amiga-

-Serena- dijo Rei feliz

-Serena-susurró Darien- _esa mujer no debería llamarse Serena debería llamarse pecado, que hermosa, pero ya va a caer-_ pensó

-Rei- dijo la rubia-estás hermosa

-No tanto como tú, mirate-

-Ejem. Darien

-Ay, me olvidaba, Serena él es mi hermano, Darien Chiba-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Darien tomando la mano de serena para besarla

-Es un placer Darien- dijo cortante y retirando su mano inmediato, había escuchado todos los lío en los que estaba envuelto, y lo que Serena más odiaba en la vida, era un hombre que no sea sincero y engañe a las mujeres, alguien…como su papá

-Vamos Serena te llevaré adentro- dijo Rei y se podía distinguir la burla en su voz

-Rei, espera un momento-

-Adelante Serena, espérame, no me demoro-

-Darien-dijo con burla-respira, Serena no es como las demás, que con un gesto bonito cae rendida a tus pies, con ella eso no funciona- y diciendo esto se fue

Darien no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, ninguna mujer lo había tratado así, el era por quién todas morían_-todas menos Serena_- dijo su conciencia.

Ya adentro Rei se encargó de presentar a Serena a su madre, quien llevaba un vestido crema, que resaltaba su blanca piel, tenía el cabello recogido en alto, dándole un aire de elegancia, Diana al verla quedó impactada, no solo por la belleza de serena sino también por su educación y dinamismo, sin duda una mujer interesante pensó Diana.

Al llevarla con su Padre, rei lo notó raro pero lo dejo correr

-Papi-

-Mi amor- dijo dulce Mamoru

-Te presento a Serena Tsukino- al ver a Serena y escuchar su apellido mamoru se sorprendió pero lo disimulo bien

-Un placer señorita Tsukino-

-El gusto es mío Señor Chiba-

-Oh, vamos dime mamoru, no soy tan viejo-

-Entonces insisto en que usted me llame por nombre-

-Será un placer Serena-

-Lo mismo digo Mamoru-

-Ves, mi papá es un amor, además de todo un galán, ya veo de donde Darien lo sacó-

-Y que desean estas adorables señoritas-

-Pues vera Mamoru, acabamos de recibirnos de Arquitectas, y quisiéramos solicitarle una entrevista de trabajo-

-Pues bien, están contratadas-dijo Mamoru-está será mi última acción como presidente –

-Pero n…..-

-Serena, he dicho que tanto tu como mi hija van a trabajar en CHIBA CONSTRUCCIONS, ambas necesitan experiencia y en mi empresa tendrán muchos logros, preséntense mañana-

-Gracias papá-

-Gracias Mamoru-

-De nada, ahora vayan y disfruten la fiesta-

Mientras tanto Esmeralda y Jedaite conversaban con Diana, una pequeña de pelo negro y ojos violetas chocó con Serena

-Discúlpeme por favor-

-No te preocupes yo estaba distraída-

-Dime, como te llamas-

-Eh, Hotaru Tomoe-dijo un tanto sonrojada

-Pues mucho gusto Hotaru, mi nombre es Serena- dijo extendiéndole la mano, la cual tomo con algo de miedo

-Buscas a alguien?-

-Si, a mi hermano-

Darien estaba de lo más entretenido coqueteando con Mellisa Alfa, cuando vio que Serena era acompañada por Hotaru, sin pensarlo dos veces dejo a Mellisa hablando sola y se dirigió a la rubia

-Hermanito!- dijo Hotaru lanzándose a sus brazos, mientras Serena observaba

-Hotaru! –dijo feliz

-Te perdiste? Y mi tía luna?-

-Estabamos llegando, y ella me dijo que me adelantara, fui a buscarte y no te encontré, hasta que tropecé con Serena-

Darien se fijo mejor en Serena y se dio cuenta, que no solo era una figura bonita, también tenía una cara angelical, casi no llevaba maquillaje y aún así estaba hermosa

-Gracias- dijo él

-De nada- dijo alejándose

-Espera-dijo dejando a Hotaru en el suelo- déjame invitarte un trago

-Gracias, pero Rei me está esperando-

-Vamos, ella sabrá que estás conmigo-

-Discúlpeme, pero yo no deseo estar con usted, además su novia viene hacia acá-

Darien volteó y efectivamente vió a Mellisa acercándose-ella no es mi novia- dijo rápidamente

-No es a mí, a quien debe darme explicaciones- y sin más se retiró

Esto dejo a Darien sorprendido, Serena lo había rechazado ya dos veces en la noche, nunca le había pasado esto, generalmente solo bastaba una mirada

-Serena donde te has metido-

-Me tropecé con una niña y la ayude estaba perdida-

-Hola Serena-

-Hola Nicholas, que bien te ves-

-Gracias tu también luces genial-

-Oye Serena y donde dejaste a la niña?-

-Con tu hermano-

-Entonces esa era Hotaru!, voy a verla espérenme aquí-

-Ayy-suspiraron los dos Rei era una controladora fatal

…

En Londres un joven alto de tez blanca y ojos canela, estaba sentado en la oficina de presidencia ultimando hasta el último detalle de la reunión en los próximos días, se encontraba ya cansado y sin poder evitarlo recordó aquel fatal día en que inició la pesadilla.

_Flash Back_

_-Papi-grito una pequeña de diez años corriendo _

_-Mi princesa, y tu hermano?-_

_-Aquí estoy-dijo un joven alto de quince años que bajaba de las escaleras_

_De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó y la nana de la niña abrió_

_-TU-_

_-Si soy yo querido-dijo con sorna_

_-Que haces aquí! Fuera de mi casa, vete!_

_-Que está pasando?-dijo una mujer de largos cabellos rubios-que hace esa mujer en mi casa_

_-Papi?-_

_-Diamante llévatela!-_

_-Ven conmigo-dijo tomándola de la mano_

_-NO!, quien es esa mujer-_

_-Pero mira, que linda es tu hija, se parece mucho a su madre, yo niña voy a ser tu nueva mamá, acaso no te agrada?-_

_-Princesa, no la escuches!, Diamante llévatela!-_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces levantó a la pequeña y se la llevó a su habitación, y al pasar al lado de su madre le dijo, que pasara lo que pasara no salieran de ahí_

_-Como te atreves a pisar la casa de mis hijos-dijo la mujer de rubios cabellos dándole tremenda cachetada_

_Ante llevó a su habitación a su hermana que no dejaba de llorar, se encontraba furioso con su padre, pero por el bien de su hermana debía tranquilizarse_

_-Ante? Papá ya no nos quiere?_

_-El…-se quedó sin palabras y solo abrazó a su pequeña hermana_

_-Mírame-le dijo tomando en sus manos la carita bañada en lágrima-pase lo que pase, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, porque somos hermanos y yo a ti te quiero mucho-_

_-Yo también te quiero Ante-y así se quedo la pequeña abrazando a su hermano mayor_

_De pronto lo gritos se hicieron más fuertes, despertando a la niña, esta se percató que el también se había quedado dormido y se escabulló del cuarto_

_-No me mires así, es cierto-dijo la mujer-desde hace un año tu esposo y yo somos amantes_

_-No le creas-_

_-Como no me va a creer, entiéndelo el ya no te ama ni a ti ni a tus hijos, me ama a mí, te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo, y ahora yo le voy a dar un hijo-_

_Diamante se había percatado de que su hermana no estaba a su lado y salió del cuarto, escuchando todo lo que la mujer había dicho, y encontró a su hermana sostenida del barandal de las escaleras, por lo visto había escuchado y entendido todo_

_-TE ODIO!-se escuchó a la niña decir, mientras corría en dirección a su padre-TE ODIO, tu ya eres mi papá, TE ODIO-pero fue detenida al instante por su hermano_

_End flash back_

_Mi padre sacó inmediatamente de la casa a la mujer que había arruinado nuestra familia, mi madre nos llevó a dormir con ella , no sin antes decirle a mi padre que cuando ella despertara no quería verlo en la casa, cosa que no sucedió, cuando mi hermana despertó tenía todavía presente lo que sucedió y me hizo prometerle que nunca la abandonaría, mamá se encontraba mal, pero se hacía la fuerte para darnos valor a mi hermana y a mí, cuando bajamos lo encontramos sentado en las gradas, al verlo, nos dijo que lo perdonáramos ,se lo notaba muy mal, cuando se acercó a mi hermana que estaba aferrada a mi brazo y le dijo su muy acostumbrado princesa ella le respondió-TE ODIO- esto derrumbó a mi padre, se quiso acercar a mí y yo le dije que no quería verlo después de lo que nos hizo a mamá, a mi hermana y a mí-salimos de la casa y desde allí todo fue un infierno, mamá enfermo, descubrimos que tenía cáncer al páncreas, fueron días horribles, mi hermana se encontraba muy mal, desde lo sucedido con papá no creía en nadie que no fuéramos mamá o yo, su cambio fue radical no quería ver a papá ni en pintura y no la culpaba yo tampoco podía hacerlo, pero no le dijimos papá ella y yo lo llamamos por el nombre, un día saliendo del hospital me encontré con mi padre, me llevó a la casa y me explicó todo, que nunca había engañado a mi madre, que esa mujer no estaba embarazada, que todo fue un truco para destruir su familia, no le creí, pero días más tarde, fui a la empresa y le dije que ahora yo también quería formar parte de esta porque tenía que cuidar a mi hermana y correr con todos los gastos de ella, cuando salí y pasando por un callejón me encontré con una figura, me asusté y me escondí, era la misma mujer que llegó a la casa, estaba con un hombre y se reían diciendo que ahora que habían destruido a Black podían tomar la empresa para ellos, creí en las palabras de mi padre, llegué a casa que mi madre compró y encontré a mi hermana, cuando me vio me abrazó, mi madre luchó con la enfermedad pero el maldito cáncer nos ganó, mi madre falleció, ese fue el día más triste de mi vida, mi hermana cayó en una fuerte depresión y nos tocó mudarnos con mi padre, mi hermana hacía como si él no existiera, lo culpó de la muerte de mi madre, yo por mi parte nunca me separé de ella, pero hablé con mi padre y le dije que si bien no lo perdonaba le creía lo que me dijo, la relación con mi padre no mejoró, le tenía mucha desconfianza. Así pasaron muchos años en los hermana creció y se decidió irse a estudiar a otro país para no estar cerca de mi padre ella nunca lo perdonó, aunque le explico, ella no le creía, traté de hablar con ella y me dijo que si tanto quería a mi padre que me fuera con él y la dejara sola, furioso le dije que yo nunca la dejaría y que si estaba ahí hablando con ella era para dejara de lado ese rencor y pudiera estar tranquila, no podíamos estar mucho tiempo peleados porque los dos somos muy unidos así que una semana antes de que se vaya nos reconciliamos, le entregué un regalo y le dije que no abriera solo cuando llegara, mi hermana partió un viernes por la mañana se despidió como si nada de mi padre, la relación de ellos dos después de haberse amado tanto nunca mejoro en todos estos años, no quiso que mi padre la acompañara, yo fui con ella y la despedida fue muy emotiva, toda una vida juntos y ahora nos separábamos, pero yo sabía que ese era su deseo y yo siempre cumplí sus caprichos ,hasta dejé que me atara lazos de colores en el cabello cuando tenía cinco años, pero este no era un capricho, mi hermana tenía un carácter fuerte, era decidida, no era mimada, pero le encantaba que yo la consienta, por eso era mi hermanita, partió dejándome un vació en el corazón, cuando llegaba a casa ya no encontraba quien se abalance sobre mí, solo encontraba a nuestra nana, que por cierto desde lo sucedido con mi madre nunca nos dejó solos y ahora era la ama de llaves, la extraño es cierto pero sé que se encuentra bien, hablamos muy seguido, yo confío que ella algún día perdonará a mi padre y regresará a vivir acá. Mientras tanto aquí yo estoy al frente de BLACKMOON ASOCIATIONS, la empresa de construcciones más grande de Londres, con filiales en New York, Los Ángeles y muy pronto en Tokio, solo espero que mi hermana se encuentre bien y verla muy pronto, es lo que más deseo _

_

* * *

_

Continuará

Hola, ya estoy aquí con otro nuevo capítulo, esta es la historia de Diamante Black, si pusieron atención a los capítulos anteriores encontraran relación

Agradezco de corazón a LuzdeLuna19,Shessid, Tokio Cristal,Isabel20,Pilar, muchas, muchas gracias

Espero que sigan leyendo la historia, esta vez se pone más interesante, Tokio Cristal gracias por el favor jejeje , sigue leyendo.

Pilar cuál es la parte que te gustaría retrocederle a Darien

Si les gustó este cap o alguna recomendación, déjenme un review y saltaré como bogs bunny jeje


	4. La Victima II parte

-Hotaru?-

-Rei-dijo la pequeña que estaba con su mamá

-Hola pequeña-dijo con emoción

-Tía!-

-Hola mi niña, estas hermosísima-

-Tú también tía- llevaba un vestido en color morado que era muy elegante, mientras hotaru traía puesto un buzo color negro y una falda también negra -No me dijeron que habías llegado- dijo con enfado

-Era sorpresa, y llegue para quedarme, voy a vivir aquí en Tokio-

-AYY! Que emoción-grito Rei y todos las regresaron a ver, mientras ella abrazaba a hotaru y a su tía

-Que lindas se ven juntas-dijo Darien

-Pero que cara hermanito, no me digas adivinaré…Serena-

-Rei-dijo en advertencia-no me molestes, además es una mujer muy arrogante pero ya verás al final caerá como todas, es inevitable -

-Espera sentado-

-Quién es Serena- pregunto Luna

-Mi mejor amiga- dijo Rei

-Ella me ayudó cuando me perdí-

-Y que tiene que ver ella con Darien-

-Nada tía solo que él tiene el orgullo herido porque Serena no le hace caso-

-A ya veo, eso es interesante-dijo divertida Luna

-Que es interesante- preguntó Esmeralda

-Nada-dijo Rei-iré con Nicholas y Serena

-Vamos con Diana, Hotaru-dijo Luna

-Que sucede primito- dijo al ver a Darien

-Esa tal Serena, me ha rechazado varias veces-

-Estás perdiendo tu encanto-

-Estas mal primita, yo nunca pierdo, para mí esa palabra no existe-

-Si porque tú eres el gran Darien Chiba, no es así-

-Así es y esa mujer- dijo volteándose y buscando con la mirada a Serena- será la de la apuesta

-Tanto te hirió el orgullo?-

-No, solo que a mí nadie me rechaza-

-Recuerdas la apuesta Darien?-

-Sí, porqué la pregunta-

-Porque tenía que ser virgen, y no estoy segura que esa rubia oxigenada lo sea -

-Celosa?-

-Para nada, pero ya sabes qué pasa si pierdes-

-Entonces-dijo acercándose a su oído y susurrando-averígualo-

Y diciendo esto se retiró dejando a Esmeralda pensando como averiguar si Serena era virgen, mientras Darien observaba como la rubia era el centro de atracción para muchos hombres, ella era una mujer que no pasaba desapercibida .

-Darien-se escuchó una voz melosa

-Mellisa-se giró Darien poniendo su mejor sonrisa

-Acaso me estas huyendo-

-Como crees preciosa, ven vamos a tomar algo-

Ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche cuando la música fue parando para dar paso a Mamoru, este subió a la tarima que se había colocado para los artistas invitados, tomó el micrófono y empezó a hablar, todos prestaron atención a lo que el mayor de los Chiba tenía que decir

-Atención, por favor, hoy es un día especial, un día como hoy mi esposa-dijo extendiéndole la mano a Diana para que lo acompañara ella subió y tomando fuertemente su mano comenzó a hablar- me dio el regalo más grande del mundo, Darien, hoy hace 25 años que llegaste para iluminar y dar alegría a nuestras vidas, parece que fue ayer cuando eras un pequeño ahora estás aquí frente a todos como el hombre en el que te has convertido, cuando era joven escuche a mi padre decir _los hijos son prestados, Dios solo nos lo da para criarlos y hacerlos hombres y mujeres de Bien,_ nunca entendí el significado hasta que me convertí en padre y ahora entiendo perfectamente el verte crecer y compartir tus alegrías me hace saber que hice bien mi labor y cuando tenga que rendir cuentas a Dios-dijo apretando más la mano de Diana-diré he cumplido con mi misión, he hecho de él un hombre de bien, Darien hijo, Te Amo, Feliz Cumpleaños- la intervención de Mamoru fue extraordinaria, dejó a todos impactados con sus palabras y sobre todo a su familia, bajo de la tarima hasta llegar donde Darien y le dio un fuerte abrazo, abrazo que fue correspondido con mucha emoción por Darien, todos los presentes aplaudieron tal demostración de cariño de padre a hijo, pero Mamoru sabía que esto significaba mucho más, para él era en cierta forma su despedida-Gracias papá-dijo Darien-No olvides mis palabras Darien-

En ese momento Rei acompañada de su madre también le desearon Feliz cumpleaños y detrás de ellas estaban Luna y Hotaru, Esmeralda y Jedaite, luego llevaron a Darien a la mesa de bocaditos en el que estaba colocado el pastel de cumpleaños y todos le cantaron, sopló las velas y al momento de morder el pastel Rei y Hotaru silenciosamente se acercaron y empujaron la cara de Darien en el pastel, quedando todo embarrado, todos aplaudieron oficialmente Darien Chiba tenía 25 años, y era el empresario más joven que dirigiría CHIBA CONSTRUCCIONS.

Ya limpio, se dirigió donde estaba Rei

-Lo siento hermanito, no resistí la tentación-

-Si claro-dijo sarcástico

-Oye Rei ya esta grandecita para esos juegos- dijo Esmeralda

-No fastidies, desaparece- dijo molesta

-Oye y tu amiguita la rubia oxigenada, donde está-

-Yo me voy, ustedes conversen y por favor no se maten- dijo Darien

-Ella no es rubia oxigenada es rubia natural, lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de tu cabello, ese no es tu color verdad?- dio en el clavo a Esmeralda no le gustaba para nada que tocaran el tema del color de su cabello

-Enana del demonio, pero bueno yo que tu le diría a tu amiguita que deje de coquetear con los hombres de la fiesta, muchos de ellos son casados-

-Porque no tomas tu consejo y lo pones en práctica, Serena no es una cualquiera, a diferencia de ti ella es una dama, no como tú –

-Apuesto que ella ni siquiera es…-

-Lo es, y no te atrevas a insinuar más cosas de mi amiga, porque no te lo voy a permitir-

-_Esa mujer va ser la víctima de tu hermano_-pensó

-Ya tranquila, relájate primis- dijo Esmeralda alejándose y llegando donde su esposo

La música sonaba otra vez y muchas parejas bailaban entre ellas Darien y Melisa, Esmeralda y Jedaite, mientras Mamoru conversaba en la mesa con Diana y Luna, el mismo era el caso de Rei, Nicholas y Serena

A lo lejos Darien observó una figura masculina, se disculpó con Melisa y salió a su encuentro

-Haruka!-

-Darien-

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo dándole un abrazo

-Pensé que no vendrías-

-El vuelo se retrasó y tenía que vigilar que mi precioso auto llegara sin ningún rasguño-

-Ven vamos a la fiesta-

-Me perdí de mucho-

-Si de bastante, pero vamos-

El rubio era bastante alto, guapo y no pasó desapercibido ante las miradas femeninas

-Mellisa te presento a Haruka Tenou-

-Un placer, eres el famoso corredor de fórmula uno, verdad?-

-Si jeje-

-Darien habla mucho de ti-

-Enserio, espero que solo cosas buenas- dijo el rubio volteando su cabeza pero cuando lo hizo quedo hipnotizado por la belleza de cierta rubia

-Me disculpas un momento, Darien ven un momento-

-Qué pasa?-

-Quien es esa rubia?-dijo meneando su cabeza en dirección a Serena

-Ah es una amiga de mi hermana, pero no te conviene que te acerques te despachará de inmediato-

-Te rechazó?

-Si-

-Jajaja, estás perdiendo tu encanto, voy a invitarla a bailar, nada pierdo con intentar-

-Conste que te advertí, esa mujer te aseguró que no me volverá a despreciar-

-Que seguridad!-

-Parece que no me conoces- dicho esto Haruka se dirigió donde Serena y Darien regresaba con Melisa al hacerlo se topó con Esmeralda quien le susurró al oído- tienes un mes, sino yo gano-Darien la miró sorprendido y esta asintió con la cabeza

Mientras Haruka saludo a Rei, y ella le presentó a Nicholas y a Serena- _lindo nombre, pero ella es más linda en persona_-pensó

-Un gusto-dijo Serena

-Me permites esta pieza-dijo Haruka haciendo una reverencia, esto hizo reír a Serena quien aceptó

Ya en la pista, Haruka observó a Darien bailando con Mellisa mientras el bailaba con serena, el pelinegro, no daba crédito a lo que veía, ella lo había rechazado diciéndole que no quería estar cerca de él, y con Haruka se mostraba sonriente, esto lo enfureció, Darien le hizo un gesto a Haruka, normalmente lo hacían cuando querían cambiar de pareja, pero Haruka no le hizo caso, y siguió bailando con Serena. Haruka se divertía bastante con las caras que hacía Darien así que él se fue acercando a Darien, el tomo a Mellisa y Darien a Serena

-Ey, yo no estaba bailando contigo!-

-Lo sé, pero es de mal gusto no bailar con el cumpleañero-

-Pues me da lo mismo- dijo Serena con intención de retirarse, pero el agarre de Darien se hizo más fuerte

-Me puedes decir porque te caigo tan mal?-

-Digamos que no soporto a los hombres que creen que por tener una cara bonita, creen que las mujeres pueden caer rendidas a sus pies- Darien le dio la vuelta y a el suave aroma a rosas de Serena lo envolvió

- Que carácter!, como una mujer tan linda como tú, está sola en esta fiesta, ya se! Por tu genio, de seguro por eso no tienes novio-

-Suéltame, eres un grosero, no puedes hablar de mi vida sin si quiera conocerme-

-Quiero conocerte, quiero saber porque a ti Serena Tsukino no te agrado-

-Pues de malas, tu reputación te precede y yo no quiero verme involucrada en tus líos-

-Entonces es por eso, yo no tengo la culpa las mujeres son las que me siguen-

-Si claro, a diferencia de muchas yo no te creo-

-Es enserio, y para que veas te invito un café mañana y así nos conocemos-

-No gracias, tengo cosas por hacer-

-Y que es más importante, que aceptar mi invitación- dijo agarrando fuertemente su cintura

-Tengo una cita de trabajo-

-Perfecto, después de tu cita-

-No!-

-Te insistiré hasta que aceptes-

-Y si no lo hago-

-Al final lo harás, así sea para que yo ya no te siga molestando- dijo el sonriendo de lado, mientras que Serena por un instante se dejo llevar por su sonrisa

-Me duelen los pies, ya no quiero seguir bailando-

-Pues hace un momento no parecía dolerte, y más siendo yo tan buena pereja, con más razón no deberían dolerte-

-Que engreído, sabes hay más personas en el mundo no eres único- dijo y en ese momento la canción terminó

-Un placer bailar contigo Serena-

-Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo- y diciendo esto se fue

-Que rubia tan explosiva-dijo Haruka

-Yo la domaré, estoy seguro que no será la última vez que la vea-

-Rei-dijo Serena llegando a una de las mesas

-Qué pasó-

-Ya me voy, despídeme de Nicholas y de tu padre-

-Quédate un momento más, así te despides personalmente de ellos-

-No me duelen los pies y mañana tenemos que madrugar-

-Que te hizo Darien-dijo de repente

-Nada, solo que estoy cansada-

-Segura, te vi bailando con él y no te veías muy contenta que digamos-

-Sabes que tu hermano es un donjuán, y sus trucos no funcionan conmigo, pero no es por eso estoy cansada en serio-

-Bueno, adiós amiga-

-Adiós y gracias por la invitación-

Serena salió de la mansión sin darse cuenta que unos ojos azul zafiro la seguían-_yo nunca pierdo Serena_-se decía mentalmente el joven de cabello azabache mientras serena subió a su auto y tomo rumbo a su departamento, una vez adentro se quito el vestido, cuidadosamente guardo sus joyas, se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama mañana tenía que madrugar

* * *

Ya era de día en Tokio, eran las seis de la mañana, y los primeros rayos de sol se colaban curiosos por las cortinas de la habitación de cierta rubia, de pronto su celular sonó.

-Diga- dijo Serena aún adormilada

-Serena soy Rei, levántate a las ocho tenemos la entrevista- gritó

-Ya voy Rei, gracias, allá te veo-

Diciendo esto Serena se levantó y se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió con una falda gris entallada con bolsillos a los lados y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca sin mangas que se ocultaba en la cintura, se hizo una coleta alta, se coloco la pulsera de plata y se puso los zapatos negros de tacón alto, su maquillaje era muy suave.

Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó un desayuno rápido, abrió las persianas del balcón para que luz entrara a su departamento, observó el reloj de pulsera y eran las siete y media, tomó su cartera, su currículo y las llaves de su auto, dirigiéndose con mucho tiempo de sobra a su entrevista.

El tráfico era terrible y ya solo faltaban diez minutos para las ocho en punto

-Mi entrevista de trabajo y voy a llegar tarde- dijo dando un bocinazo, embotellada el trafico del eminente Tokio

Eran los ocho con diez minutos-_demasiado tarde_-se dijo, ya no encontró a Rei, rápidamente estacionó el auto y se dirigió a la empresa tomo el ascensor hacia la oficina de presidencia en donde prácticamente voló a recepción.

La recepcionista le dijo que su entrevista había sido cancelada.

-Por favor- volvió a pedir- checando el reloj de la oficina eran ocho y veinte minutos

-Está bien-

-Señor Chiba, la señorita Tsukino está aquí por su cita de trabajo-

-Es tarde, pero hágala pasar- al oir eso Serena sintió alivió a la vez de vergüenza

-Pase-dijo amablemente Mimet

Serena empujó la puerta caoba y se encontró con una oficina impresionante, en el escritorio se encontraba la gran silla negra del presidente dándole la espalda

-Es tarde, su cita era para los ocho-

-Discúlpeme, el tráfico era terrible-

-No hay excusas, si quiere trabajar aquí tiene que aprender a ser puntual-

-Lo siento, no se repetirá- dijo avergonzada

-Eso espero… Serena- dijo dándose la vuelta

-TU!- dijo sorprendida

Continuara…

_

* * *

_Trate de actualizar lo màs pronto pero me quede sin internet buahhhh...

Gracias a Sailor Nemesis, Selenney, Isabel 20, Pilar, Shessid, Dayanna

Si les gusto este cap dejenme o review para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien

Besos


	5. Conociendote

CONOCIENDOTE

-_Eso espero… Serena- dijo dándose la vuelta_

_-TU!- dijo sorprendida_

-Si yo, porque la sorpresa?- dijo levantándose de su asiento el joven de cabello azabache, llevaba un traje color negro que lo hacía lucir como todo un hombre de negocios-

-Donde se encuentra el Señor Mamoru?-

-Mi padre me encargó la Presidencia y dominio de todas las empresas-

-Pero…-

-Pero?-

-Mi cita de trabajo era con él-

-No te preocupes yo la haré- dijo con sonriendo de lado y tomando asiento- entrégame tu currículo

-Aquí está- dijo saliendo de su asombro y tomando nuevamente su actitud indiferente

-Nombre-

-Serena Elizabeth Tsukino-

-Porque tienes solo un apellido?-

-No uso mi primer apellido desde los 18-

-Y cuál es?-

-No interesa-

-Okey- dijo intrigado-soltera, casada, viuda o divorciada?

-Soltera-

-Novio con intentos suicidas por estar junto a ti?-

-No!, esta es una entrevista de trabajo o un interrogatorio- dijo molesta quería el trabajo pero si eso implicaba contestar tremenda estupidez bien podría conseguir trabajo en un circo

-Que carácter, bueno pobre del hombre que sea tu novio-

-Basta, esto no es un juego y…-

-Ya, ya relájate, aparte que llegas tarde, todavía te enojas- dijo mostrando diversión al ver la cara de enojo de la rubia, pareciera que en cualquier momento se le iba a lanzar encima y estrangularlo

-Edad-

-23-

-Titulo-

-Diseño y planificación de Obras Arquitectónicas-

-Bien, tu currículo, dice que tenías excelentes promedios, además aquí necesitamos planificadores, tenemos demandas de diseñar nuevas zonas industriales en Yokohama y por supuesto la empresa se encargará del diseño, planificación y construcción-dijo con tono serio

-Y…-

-Según tu currículo, dice que no tienes experiencia laboral, que te hace pensar que puedes trabajar en CHIBA CONSTRUCCIONS y manejar un proyecto de tal magnitud, como el que te dije-

-En primer lugar mi especialización es proyectar y planificar obras de arquitectura y urbanismo que satisfagan los requerimientos del cliente, ahora si bien es cierto que no tengo experiencia he trabajado en los proyectos de la universidad en el área de reconstrucción y restauración del Santuario Meiji, si se fija en las recomendaciones mi trabajo de planificación y dirección fue el mejor, por lo creo que estoy a la altura d…

-Espera, como te dejaron hacerle reparaciones al Santuario Meiji-

-Eso era parte de mi trabajo, los detalles no importan solo importa el resultado y fue muy satisfactorio-Darien veía impresionado a esta mujer, no se dejo amedrentar por su falta de experiencia, sino que supo volverlo a su favor-

-Bien, me dejas impresionado, estas contratada, Rei y tú trabajaran en la misma área, espero que su trabajo sea bueno, en los próximos días tendremos la reunión con altos ejecutivos de una empresa extranjera y para ese día quiero los costos y el diseño de la obra, está claro-

-Si- realmente la tenía confundida en un momento era el hombre fríamente calculador en cuanto a negocios y luego hacia bromas con respecto a su vida sentimental, era una confusión total

-Empiezas mañana Serena, le avisaré a Rei para que se pongan en contacto-

-Gracias Señor Chiba-

-Vamos no soy viejo, no llego ni a los treinta dime Darien-

-Está bien- dijo retirándose pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta

-Hey, aún me debes aceptar la invitación al café- dijo sonriendo cuando serena volteó

-No creo que sea posible, al ser tú mi jefe y dueño de la empresa -dijo Serena sonriente al ver la reacción de Darien

-No te das por vencida, no es cierto-

-Yo jamás lo hago, buenos días- y sin más salió de la oficina, se despidió de Mimet y cuando estaba por tomar el elevador

-Señorita Tsukino, no olvide llegar puntual mañana- dijo cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron mientras Serena lejos de estar enojada estaba feliz por haber conseguido el empleo eso le demostraría a su padre que no necesitaba de su ayuda para salir adelante

Ya en el estacionamiento justo cuando estaba por sacar las llaves de su lamborghini negro, sonó su celular, el identificador de llamadas mostraba la imagen de Rei, no estaba segura de contestar seguro la retaría por no llegar a tiempo

-Hola?-dijo temerosa

-Cómo pudiste hacerlo Serena! Llegaste tarde! Y eso que te desperté a las seis!- dijo rei muy molesta, pero se escuchaba un barullo y esa no podía ser otra que…Mina, que no dejo responder a Serena y le arrebató el teléfono a Rei

-Hola Serena!, no le hagas caso a la histérica de Rei, mejor cuéntame cómo te fue con el bomboncito de Darien, ya te he dicho que es el hombre de mis más locos sueños, como estaba vestido?, cuál era su perfume? No te atrevas a mirarlo es mío!- _basta_- se escucho decir

-Tranquilízate Mina-

-No soy Mina soy Rei-

-Jejeje- soltó una risita nerviosa- Rei respira, salí pronto del departamento, pero el tráfico fue terrible y me quedé atorada y…-

-Tienes el trabajo?-

-Verás Rei yo…-

-Si no lo obtuviste Serena, te juró que no te podrás esconder de mi, te encontraré y te mataré!-

-Relájate, el trabajo es nuestro, debería tener un premio por soportar a tu hermano-

-Sí, pero, ese no el punto, el punto es que trabajaremos juntas!- _Mina no me molestes, hey suéltame, no, mi cabello!-_Serena?

-Si?-

-Hola soy yo, Rei por el momento no puede hablar, responde mis preguntas-

-Mina estas obsesionada, acaso estas otra vez comiendo chocolate, sabes perfecto que eso te vuelve hiperactiva

-No lo he comido, bueno solo un poquito, eh…solo una barra, Rei me las quitó-

-Cuantas compraste?-

-Eh…jejejeje…-

-Mina!-

-_Compreveinte-_

-Veinte, acaso quieres morir de sobredosis de azúcar-

-No Serena solo quiero morir en los brazos de Darien, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame –

-Pero después te cuelgo porque necesito llegar a mi casa, parezco loca hablando en el estacionamiento-

-Estaba vestido con un traje negro, muy formal, su cabello perfectamente peinado y su perfume era…

-Ayyy, es mi sueño hecho realidad, bueno en realidad he soñado otras cositas con él, luego te las cuento-

-Adiós, por cierto que le hiciste a Rei-

-Rei, ah ella está encerrada en mi cuarto-

-Suerte cuando las saques, adiós Mina-

-Ser…- pero ella cumplió su promesa no iba a dejarse aturdir por Mina, era una bola de energía con sobredosis de glucosa y con una pequeñísima afición por perseguir personas, más de una vez dejó traumado al pobre Yaten porque pensaba que ella era una sicópata y que lo seguía porque quería hacerle daño, definitivamente nunca debieron llevarlo Seiya y Taiki a ver esa película en donde la personalidad persecutiva-obsesiva de Mina encajaba con el asesino, aun le causaba gracia cuando recordaba aquellos días en la universidad

_Flash back_

_-A ver, a ver, hoy es lunes, son las ocho de la mañana y Yaten tiene clase de Gimnasia- decía mientras corría abrazada su libreta OperacionYaten como le decía Mina, mientras sus amigas se miraban unas a otras aún no entendían porque tenía que perseguirlo y tener anotado sus horarios y demás cosas que se le ocurrieran_

_-Bien chicos, hoy no tendremos clase, tengo que ir a la Federación, pueden ir a los vestidores, eh... Yaten podrías venir un momento-_

_-Por supuesto profesor cuente conmigo-dijo feliz, al fin el sueño de participar en los juegos juveniles categoría velocidad se había hecho realidad_

_-Genial, te espero esta tarde, para los entrenamientos y presentarte al equipo… a las tres te parece bien-_

_-Si es perfecto, gracias de verdad-_

_-Bueno puedes retirarte, parece que tus compañeros ya se fueron-_

_Cuando Mina llegó no encontró a nadie, el gimnasio estaba vacío y a oscuras, camino a los vestidores y justo cuando iba a entrar dio un mal paso y resbalo, hasta que choco con algo tan duro como una pared_

_-Ahhh- fue el grito horrorizado de Yaten, pues aun tenía presente la película, que sus hermanos lo llevaron a ver. Mina por otra parte estaba irreconocible, su cabello estaba mojado al igual que su ropa y eso le daba un aspecto igual a la niña del aro, todo por culpa de la fuga de agua en los vestidores y la escasa luz_

_-Yaten, shhh- dijo Mina, su cabello se había volteado hacia adelante, idéntica a la del aro, estaba con la cabeza agachada pues aun le dolía mucho la cara producto del golpe_

_-Auxilio!-_

_-Yaten, cállate!, soy yo Mina- dijo levantando la cabeza y descubriendo su rostro, la mitad de su cara fue iluminada por la luz proveniente de un tragaluz_

_-Mina? Acaso estás loca! casi muero de un susto!- dijo aún agitado_

_-Ya tranquilo-_

_-Tranquilo? Que haces en los vestidores de los hombres?- en ese momento se dieron cuenta de su situación Yaten estaba desnudo y Mina lo tenía agarrado de los hombros_

_-Ay por Dios Yaten!- dijo Mina cubriéndose los ojos con una mano pero dejando entreabierto los dedos del centro, mientras Yaten rápidamente se colocaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura._

_-Que viste Mina!-preguntó avergonzado_

_-Lo suficiente pensó-No vi nada, te lo juro-_

_-Que haces en los vestidores de los hombres?-_

_-Pues vine a hablar contigo y como no te encontré supuse que te habías ido, así que entré para cerciorarme-_

_-Que me querías decir-dijo mientras se ponía el pantalón aprovechando que Mina tenía "cubiertos" sus ojos_

_-Este…ya se me olvido- yaten se encontraba vestido y la imagen de Mina toda mojada y cubierta los ojos lo enterneció, suavemente le retiro la mano de los ojos y le dijo_

_-Sabes a las tres tengo entrenamientos en la Federación, tal vez quieras ir y así podemos platicar, yo también quiero decirte algo-_

_-Genial Yaten, ahí estaré te lo prometo-_

_-Ahí te espero Mina- dijo dulcemente acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, al hacerlo Mina quedo sorprendida y puso su mano donde él le había dado el beso._

_-Prometo que esta vez ya no te asustaré- dijo saliendo de los vestidores_

_-Adiós Mina-_

_Después de ese accidente, Yaten se le declaró a Mina, diciéndole que si antes no lo había hecho, era porque sentía que a ella no le interesaba, pero después de lo que paso en los vestidores se decidió por fin a proclamar su amor y Mina lo recibió gustosa_

_End Flash Back_

Al llegar a su departamento dejo su bolso y demás cosas en el sofá, se quitó los tacones y llegó descalza a su habitación, hasta que de nuevo otra vez su celular sonó, al tomarlo sonrió

-Hermanito!-

-Vaya veo que estás de buen humor-

-Que gracioso, estoy feliz-

-Dime nena, que pasó-

-Pues conseguí empleo, no te parece genial-

-Me parece bien, pero que tipo de trabajo es-

-Ay, en que más va a ser sino en mi especialidad-

-Te felicito nenita hermosa-

-Sere, quisiera verte en unos día viajo a Tokio-

-Si! Te extraño hermanito-

-Yo también, debo colgar, voy a entrar a una junta, te amo hermanita

-Y yo a ti hermano-

El resto de la tarde se la paso organizando presupuestos y planeación de la obra sin duda el primer gran trabajo de su vida y estaba orgullosa de que su firma este en un trabajo como ese

No todo era alegría en la mansión Chiba, Mamoru había convocado a todos los miembros de la familia a una reunión, hoy sería el día, en el que revelaría su terrible enfermedad.

Mientras en las industrias Chiba, el joven dueño se encontraba ocupado, revisando y ordenando todos los pendientes de su imperio. Hasta que sin anunciarse la figura de Esmeralda atravesó la oficina.

-Darien, encanto- dijo con voz melosa

-Esmeralda, no estoy de humor, ya es tarde y tengo que ir a la casa, mi padre mandó a llamar a toda la familia

-Si lo sé, pero estas muy estresado- dijo rodeando la gran silla y sentándose en las piernas de Darien- y yo soy la única que puede aliviar esa tensión

Presos de la pasión se quedaron encerrados en la oficina durante largo tiempo

En la mansión Chiba

-Dónde está mi hermano- preguntó Rei

-No lo sé hija, Mimet no contesta, tal vez ya esté en camino-

Mientras Esmeralda arreglaba su ropa y Darien arreglaba su escritorio, la mujer de verdes cabellos aprovechó para preguntar

-Como va tu plan con la rubia?

-Mmm, bien, porque?

-Se me hace que voy a ganar- dijo segura

-Primita, ni en un millón de años-

Ambos partieron rumbo a la mansión en donde más de uno se preguntaba que era tan importante para que el mayor de los Chiba los citara

Ya todos reunidos en la inmensa sala, con los nervios a flor de piel, esperaron a que Mamoru decida hablar

-Bien los he reunido a todos, porque lo que les voy a anunciar, probablemente los afecte, pero quiero asegurarles, que si no les había dicho antes es porque…los amo demasiado y no quiero que se preocupen –

-Papá-habló Darien-dinos de una vez, sea lo que sea, juntos, en familia lo resolveremos-

-Hermano, que es eso tan terrible que ocultas- dijo abrazando con fuerza a Hotaru

-Mi amor- dijo Diana al borde de las lágrimas

-Yo-dijo Mamoru con la voz distorsionada por el dolor- tengo cáncer-

-NO!-fue el grito de Diana que al instante rompió en llanto

-Hermano!- dijo Luna levantándose de su asiento al igual que Hotaru para luego llorar sin control

Rei estaba en shock, pero sus ojos estaban vidriosos y al instante un grito desgarrador se escuchó-PAPÁ!- dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, se levanto sus piernas le fallaron y cayo rendida ante el dolor

Darien por otro lado, creía que estaba soñando-NO! Papá-dijo acercándose a él- es mentira verdad- al ver que su padre solo lloraba- PORQUE! ESTAS MINTIENDO, TU ESTAS BIEN

-No hijo por esa razón te aprobé como presidente de CHIBACONSTRUCCIONS

-Tío! Dijo Esmeralda quien se refugió en los brazos de su esposo

-Mañana mismo iremos al mejor médico de Tokio, para que te cure, si tenemos que gastar toda nuestra fortuna en salvarte lo haremos-

-Hijo…-

-No papá, nadie, ni la muerte te apartará de nuestro lado- dijo Darien, había entrado en un estado de negación total

-Darien!-

-NO!NO LO ACEPTO- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos hasta que un golpe sordo se escuchó en la habitación

_Continuará..._

* * *

Agradezco de todo corazón a shessid, Dayana, Sailor Nemesis, sailors eternals, salyluna, Selenney, Isabel20, Neo Reyna Serenity, Luz de Luna19, Pilar, Any Gaby, por fin tengo Internet, ya tenía listo el cap y nada de Internet, estoy feliz, que les guste mi historia, sigan leyendo, esto se pone interesante, déjenme muchos reviews y prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible, ahhh también si no es molestia pasense por mi nuevo fic Olvido es algo triste

Besos


End file.
